Tu vas a romper el compromiso ¿Verdad?
by ShineStardust
Summary: Al verlo ella creyó que lo hacía a propósito para subyugar a todo el que osara presentarse ante él. Esa persona era el primer sucesor al trono, el príncipe real, futuro rey de su país y, su prometido.


-.-

 _Quiero huir de este lugar_

Repentinamente la joven doncella fue asaltada por ese pensamiento, sin embargo, no lo llevó a cabo y continúo avanzando hacia donde se dirigía. Caminaba con la gracia natural propia de ella, por los opulentos pasillos del lugar, reconoció distraídamente, que el castillo en el que vivía era un hermoso lugar para hacerlo. Aun así una gran desventaja para ella, era la absoluta falta de privacidad, como en ese momento, que se encontraba caminado seguida por una comitiva de sirvientas, sirvientas que la seguían a sol y a sombra. No pudo evitar recordar con cariño a la doncella que era su ayudante de cama, en su antiguo hogar, Argo quien siempre parecía dispuesta a atenderla al tiempo que la embromaba, siempre recalcándole lo inocente y crédula que, según a su criterio, era ella.

Al llegar a unas enormes e imponentes puertas blancas, un mayordomo le dio una reverencia y le indico con la mirada que esperase a ser anunciada, no se perdió la mirada reprobatoria que este le dedicó, seguramente por lo mucho que había tardado en llegar desde que le habían comunicado que; su Alteza Real, el primer príncipe, estaba convocando a su prometida en una audiencia.

─ Su alteza real la está esperando Yuuki-sama

─ Entendido; con permiso ─ tomó las esquinas de su vestido y dio un pequeño asentimiento antes de continuar por las puertas que habían sido abiertas de par en par, para ella. Caminó lentamente por el imponente y desértico salón hacia la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar, a parte de ella, sentado en una silla, del único par de sillas que existían. El hecho de que solo ellos dos se encontraran en tan amplio espacio, le daba un toque tétrico y más imponente a la persona sentada de forma intimidatoria. Al verlo ella creyó que lo hacía a propósito para subyugar a todo el que osara presentarse ante él. Esa persona era el primer sucesor al trono, el príncipe real, futuro rey de su país y, _su prometido_.

─ Lo siento por llamarte repentinamente, Asuna

─ Está bien su Alteza Real. Yo soy quien tiene la oportunidad de hablar con Kazuto-sama, me siento muy agradecida por esto ─ _Y porque he sido liberada de ese infernal entrenamiento de reina, aunque sea por unos instantes_

La chica de cabellos largos y apariencia delicada se inclinó, a forma de respeto y saludo después de haber dicho esas palabras. Sabía lo ocupado que se encontraba el príncipe desde que se había vuelto el gobernador regente del país, cargo que sostendría hasta el día de su coronación oficial, el día en que ellos contrajeran nupcias, el mismo día que ella se convertiría en reina de ese país.

 _Dios mío; quiero huir de este lugar_

Ella se repitió a sí misma una y otra vez que no debería de externar lo que estaba pensado, sería peligroso para ella y para su noble familia si la acusasen de traición a la corona, por tan solo estar renegando de su compromiso con el futuro rey del país. Repentinamente para ella, sus amielados ojos chocan con otros plata que la observan intensamente, esa mirada siempre le cortaba la respiración, si era por la intimidación que él le infundía, ella simplemente no estaba segura. Al ver su trémula mirada, la cara del azabache se deformó en una sonrisa que solo logró inquietarla aún más.

─ Diré rápidamente la razón por la que te he llamado aquí, Asuna. Es sobre nuestro compromiso, quiero cancelarlo ─ Ella por respuesta bajó la cabeza y ocultó su mirada tras su flequillo, no entendía la razón de tal proceder.

Sabía mejor que nadie, que era un requisito indispensable para la realeza de su país estar en una unión matrimonial para poder obtener el trono. Por ello se había concretado su compromiso; necesario para que el príncipe se convirtiera en un rey, de entre todas las candidatas ella había sido la más apta, al menos sanguíneamente. Ella era la segunda hija de la casa ducal más prominente del reino y con el ducado más próspero y grande, solo era unos años menor que el primer príncipe y su padre era el primer ministro. Sabia el gran impacto que tendría entre la corte real un compromiso con ella, aumentaría mucho la influencia de la corona, por ello, cuando fue llamada hacia el palacio real para ser comprometida con el príncipe no le sorprendió en nada. Tampoco le sorprendió que apenas puso un pie en el palacio, un intensivo entrenamiento de reina comenzó a dársele. El príncipe quería heredar la corona lo más rápido posible y quería que en un año ella estuviese lista.

Ella estaba sosteniendo su falda con fuerza, el shock de su compromiso roto era demasiado, tenía tanta felicidad y emoción dentro de su ser que, se creía capaz de desmayarse en ese mismo instante. Ser reina es un inmenso honor para cualquier chica noble pero… ¡Ella no lo quería!

Desde que el entrenamiento de reina había comenzado, hace medio año, solo habían existido días severos. Todo el mundo la juzgaba, la tachaban de inadecuada, a pesar de estar haciendo su mayor esfuerzo. En las fiestas de nobles, había comenzado a recibir una inmensa cantidad de odio por parte de las otras jóvenes en edad casadera, por ello ya no se presentaba en sociedad, aunque desde el inicio, escasamente lo hacía, a pesar de lo negativo que era para su imagen de prometida del príncipe hacer tal cosa.

 _Dejaré este opulento palacio y regresaré a casa, ya no recibiré odio ¡Por fin; voy a decirle adiós a estos severos días!_

─ Como yo estoy rompiendo el compromiso; por supuesto que Asuna recibirá una fortuna en compensación ─ Ella sabía mejor que nadie porque le ofrecía tal cosa, la estaba condenando a quedarse soltera por siempre, nadie querría comprometerse con una chica que ya había sido rechazada, nada más y nada menos que por el futuro rey.

 _¡Esto es maravilloso, con esa fortuna abriré un orfanato y dedicaré mi vida a los preciosos niños!_

 _Voy a recibir ese dinero felizmente_

─… Asuna no te quedes en silencio. Si tienes algo que decir, dilo. Nadie te va a juzgar por ello ─ Le estaba dando la oportunidad de quejarse y maldecirlo sin recibir castigo, pero ella no quería hacerlo. Por el contrario; quería correr a abrazarlo y agradecerle infinitamente por la oportunidad de libertad que le estaba dando. Pero ella tenía claro que no podía decir aquello. Nunca.

Mirándola, que mantenía la cabeza hacia abajo y temblaba ligeramente, el azabache agitó la suya de un lado hacia otro en negación y dio un largo suspiro. Ella no podía verlo en ese momento, por tratar de ocultar la felicidad que sentía pero estaba segura de que él la observaba con ojos fríos como el hielo. A la doncella de cabello de fuego no le importaba ni un poco la ruptura del compromiso, a pesar de llevar más de seis meses comprometidos, ella podría contar con los dedos de una mano las pocas veces que lo había visto en persona, sabía que la razón era porque ambos estaban en entrenamiento por sus futuros cargos, pero su relación era tan fría.

─ No sé lo que estás pensando ─ la masculina voz se alzó en el silencio nuevamente, tenía impregnado un tono de molestia y desapego notorio. Después de ello, el de mirada plata se acercó a una mesa en la pared más cercana a él, de ahí tomo un documento y lo que parecía ser una pluma, pero como ella procuraba mantener la vista gacha no lo podría decir con certeza.

Probablemente él se preguntaba porque ella no se quejaba, después de todo la estaba botando después de haberle prometido matrimonio y el cargo de reina, no, más bien el cargo de Emperatriz. Desde joven, el príncipe Kazuto fue destacado en el arte de la milicia, había guiado al ejército del país en varias guerras y ganado grandes cantidades de territorio. Logrando hacer crecer su pequeño reino en un enorme país, el cual lo nombraría su emperador absoluto. Ella lo había visto crecer desde el muchacho desgravado al imponente hombre que se encontraba frente a ella. Mientras que todas las demás niñas nobles suspiraban de amor por él, ella no podía sentir más que indiferencia y un poco de temor.

─ Si no tienes nada que decir entonces ha terminado ─ la muchacha menor estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no pudo notar el tono de molestia impregnado en la voz del príncipe.

Para la mujer que se convierta en su esposa, se volverá emperatriz, ante esta noticia su corazón lo rechazó totalmente, ella ni siquiera quería ser reina común, mucho menos una emperatriz. Se preguntó internamente si no sería mejor renunciar a su apellido e irse a vivir como una plebeya, con la fortuna que le ofreció el príncipe como apoyo.

 _Por ahora voy a gozar de esta felicidad; mañana me levantaré muy tarde ¡Hasta el medio día!_

─ Por último; firma este documento Asuna, es una promesa de que reconoces el final de nuestro compromiso ─ al decir eso, el de mirada plata extendió frente a ella el documento que había estado sosteniendo y, le ofreció lo que realmente si había sido una pluma.

─ ¡Si! ─ La recién nombrada le dio una respuesta acompañada con una sonrisa completa para después coger la pluma que estaba a un lado del documento recién mostrado y firmar el final de su calvario.

─…

La chica de ojos miel estaba tan abrumada por la felicidad que ya no sentía ningún miedo, estaba a punto de firmar alegremente el documento cuando este fue repentinamente arrebatado de su vista por una mano, que lucía un guante tan negro como la noche, era la mano del príncipe.

─ ¿Eh? ─ Ella solo le dirijo una mirada desconcertada ante su acto.

─ Te ves muy feliz, Asuna ─ dijo el azabache sin expresión en su rostro, la pelirroja palideció en ipso facto ─ ¿Romper conmigo te hace tan feliz?

─ N-no hay manera de que eso sea posible, su Alteza Real ─ ella se lamentó por tartamudear, ese era el primer signo de un mentiroso.

─ Está bien; ahora firma ─ ella respiro calmadamente, con toda la tranquilidad que no poseía, mientras veía como el príncipe volvía a extender el documento frente a ella, se prometió a si misma que esa segunda ocasión tendría más cuidado a su actuar.

Extendió su brazo derecho para intentar firmar nuevamente el documento, cuando este repentinamente fue arrebatado de su vista, de la misma forma que la vez anterior.

─ Alto ─ ordenó el príncipe con voz fría y solemne, pero de forma tan pobremente fingida que cualquier otra persona lo hubiese notado, excepto ella.

─ ¡¿Qué?! ─ Ella estaba comenzando a alterarse por no poder firmar el documento con suficiente rapidez.

─ Voy a cancelar la ruptura de nuestro compromiso

Un enorme grito de "no" quiso salir de las profundidades de la femenina alma, ella solo quería firmar el documento e irse del palacio para nunca más volver. Antes de que se diera cuenta, el príncipe ya se encontraba muy cerca de ella ─ No hay necesidad de que firmes este documento porque, desde el inicio, yo no quería romper nuestro compromiso.

─ ¿Qué? ─ Ella se sentía torpe y aletargada, como si esa fuese la única palabra que pudiese decir. No estaba siguiendo con suficiente rapidez al príncipe, él quería romper el compromiso, luego no quería y luego le dice que desde el inicio nunca quiso romperlo, simplemente no entendía.

Por respuesta el príncipe Kazuto mantuvo el documento de anulación de compromiso a una distancia prudente de ella y luego lo agitó graciosamente, como si se estuviese burlando de su prometida, mientras tomaba un poco de distancia de ella.

─ ¿Acaso Asuna… quiere romper nuestro compromiso? ─ el príncipe hizo su pregunta con voz calmada, de forma lenta y suave pero que contenía cierta nota mortal, lo que terminó por intimidar aún más a la joven doncella.

 _Por supuesto que quiero cancelarlo ¡Es mi oportunidad de libertad!_

─ Pero… Kazuto-sama ¿Acaso usted no tiene sentimientos hacia Alice-sama? ─ al final ella considero que la mejor defensa era el ataque, así que recurrió a algo que estaba segura la salvaría.

La pelirroja esperaba que su pregunta no causara descontento en el príncipe, al estarse metiendo en un tema tan personas, o tal vez no. Era conocimiento de todo el reino la cercana relación que existía entre el príncipe real y la hija del conde Schuberg, Alice. Ella era conocida como la mujer más hermosa del reino por la alta sociedad. La chica de ojos amielados no la conocía directamente, pero había escuchado rumores de ella por parte de sus doncellas de compañía; ella solía ir al palacio a beber té felizmente con Kazuto-sama, en ocasiones ella había sido escoltada por el príncipe a alguna fiesta, era quien agraciadamente bailaba con

Kazuto-sama en los eventos reales y, por lo que había escuchado, más de una vez*. Había una relación demasiado cercana y, demasiado cordial entre ellos. La joven noble trató de sentir dolor o celos ante ello, pero no pudo sentir nada, se resignó a pensar que era lo natural puesto que no amaba al príncipe.

─ No siento nada especial por ella; solo pienso que sus habilidades sociales son mucho mejor que las tuyas ─ Esas frías palabras fueron un golpe duro para su corazón. Desde joven se le fue inculcado que su hermano mayor heredaría el título del ducado y ella seria casada con un noble de menor rango, por eso no puso tanta atención a ser educada como esposa, fuera de lo más básico. Tampoco le gustaba mucho la hipocresía de la aristocracia así que no asistía a los eventos, cosa que a su madre le había molestado mucho pero su padre había consentido.

Gran parte de su juventud se la había pasado estudiando en la biblioteca de su mansión, otra gran parte se la había pasado entrenando su esgrima, una de sus cualidades que eran su mayor orgullo y, el tiempo que le sobraba, le gustaba aprender astronomía y leer historias de romance, de las cuales era una gran fanática. Por ello, sus habilidades sociales eran muy pobres y evitaba las fiestas tanto como podía. Pero desde que había ingresado al palacio real, hace seis meses, se había metido de lleno en su entrenamiento real, obteniendo buenos resultados aunque, al parecer, no eran los deseados. La humilló el hecho de saber que todos sus esfuerzos por ser una dama de sociedad habían sido en vano, nunca podría estar a la altura de alguien que desde su infancia temprana solo se centra en aprender que vestido usar, como bailar con elegancia y los modales más correctos en público. Ni siquiera había acompañado a ninguna fiesta al príncipe desde que se convirtió en su prometida, él iba solo o en compañía de la hija del duque Schuberg.

─ Pero he escuchado de las demás personas que Alice-sama es increíblemente hermosa, cálida y todo el mundo está seguro de que ella sería una excelente reina en el futuro ─ al decir aquello, la chica de cabello largo vio fijamente a su prometido y pudo notar con toda claridad, como la chispa de molestia se encendía en su aperlada mirada ante lo dicho por ella.

─ ¿Acaso tú no quieres ser _mi_ reina, Asuna? ─ el tono de él había pasado de ser suave a ser francamente molesto y lleno de ira.

 _Por supuesto que no quiero_

─ No es eso Kazuto-sama; no hay mayor honor para mí que convertirme en su reina ─ trató de arreglarlo de la mejor forma que pudo, tenía que ocultar su rechazo al cargo ─ En comparación con una novata inadecuada como yo, Alice-sama es una mejor opción. Ella es más elegante y tolerante, sus habilidades en el baile y la socialización son mil veces mejores que las mías, a eso me refiero cuando digo que ella es mejor para tan honorable cargo que yo. No quisiera avergonzar a Kazuto-sama con mis defectos y pobres habilidades.

Ella acompañó su discurso con una leve reverencia, manteniendo la cabeza agachada, en señal de la vergüenza que sentía por sí misma; necesitaba ser todo lo convincente que pudiera para que el príncipe la creyera y en el fondo de sí misma, de verdad creía la mayor parte de lo que había dicho. Al verla agachada y tratando de hacerse más pequeña, el azabache medito las palabras recién dichas para después de unos instantes, sonreír triunfantemente.

─ Entonces; Asuna solo tiene que esforzarse más

─¡! ─ ella levantó la cabeza de forma abrupta después de haber escuchado lo que él dijo, sus ojos estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y la mueca sorprendida de su rostro era demasiado obvia ─ ¿Kazuto-sama?

─ Si tú crees que ella es mejor para el puesto de reina que tú, entonces esfuérzate más, mejora tus habilidades y sobrepásala.

─ P-Pero e-es-eso es…

─ Asuna no desea ponerme en vergüenza ¿No es así? ─ lanzando el documento de la anulación distraídamente, el oscuro príncipe fue acortando la distancia entre él y su prometida ─ Entonces esfuérzate aún más para sobrepasar sus habilidades y ser la candidata más apta para convertirse en reina ¿Qué tal si de ahora en más, Asuna es educada conmigo y con mis maestros? Estoy seguro que en menos de un año, tú aprenderás lo suficiente.

 _¡Por supuesto que no! Yo no deseo entrar en ese espartano régimen_

Por lo que la pelirroja sabía; hasta hace unos pocos años el príncipe también era un fantasma en los eventos sociales de la nobleza, siempre concentrado únicamente en su formación militar, cuando se decidió que ya era hora de prepararlo adecuadamente para el trono, los mejores y más estrictos maestros de las diferentes artes fueron convocados en el palacio. Estas personas eran tan increíbles educando que en poco tiempo el parco príncipe se convirtió en la cabeza de la sociedad aristocrática, y no solo en ese sentido, también mejoró en la política, dirección y se volvió más sabio.

Cuando era más joven; veía como todas las chicas se volvían locas por el rebelde y frio príncipe y ahora que todas las mujeres eran más adultas, seguían locas por él, pero solo veían al educado maestro de la socialización. No quería ser educada por los estrictos maestros que lograron tal milagro, mediante su infernal entrenamiento. Para ella ya era bastante problemático el estricto entrenamiento que le daban ¡No necesitaba uno aún más duro!

─ No solo aprenderás a mi lado todo lo que necesites; de ahora en más me acompañaras a cada evento al que tenga que asistir, te ayudaré sobrellevar esas reuniones hasta que lo puedas hacer tu sola. Las relaciones interpersonales son necesarias para la corona ─ para cuando terminó de hablar ellos estaban tan cerca que se sentía perturbada, sus narices casi rozaban una con otra y el príncipe mantenía una brillante y demoniaca sonrisa que nunca antes había visto ─ De hecho, creo que pediré tu traslado de la torre norte del palacio a la torre sur; ahí es donde se encuentra mi habitación y, si nuestras habitaciones están juntas, al lado de la otra, será más fácil para nosotros trasladarnos juntos de un lugar a otro.

La hija del duque notó distraídamente como la sonrisa demoniaca del príncipe solo se hacía cada vez más grande mientras ella sentía que era lanzada a un pozo sin fondo, sin oportunidad de escapatoria. Además sentía el aliento cálido cuando él hablaba muy cerca de su boca, estaba atontándola y sentía como un sonrojo comenzaba colorear sus mejillas.

─ También he escuchado que Asuna es una excelente esgrimista, sería bueno que tus habilidades no se oxidaran, así que es algo que entrenaremos desde mañana también.

─ ¿Su Alteza Real está seguro de Alice-sama? ─ preguntó esto último como un lamento, rogando porque el príncipe se retractara de sus palabras.

─ Por supuesto. No me hagas repetir lo mismo, no tengo ningún tipo de apego o sentimiento hacia Alice ─ parecía que repentinamente algo maravilloso le había ocurrido al príncipe puesto que sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con felicidad, lo que provocó temblores en todo el cuerpo de ella ─ ¿Acaso Asuna esta celosa de Alice?

 _¡No hay forma de que eso sea posible! Tú, príncipe demoniaco, idiota._

Ella comenzó a sentir irritación ante la forma en la que ese príncipe oscuro frente a ella estaba actuando, se preguntó dónde estaba el frio príncipe que la observo como un estorbo a penas entro al lugar, necesitaba a ese príncipe que la quería botar de vuelta, el demonio frente a ella estaba provocando que su verdadero carácter saliera a flote, al tiempo que la asustaba aún más que el príncipe de hielo.

─ Hasta que Asuna se convierta en alguien ideal para ser mi reina. Estaré esperando por ello, siguiendo tu progreso _muy_ cercanamente.

─ ¿Por qué? ¡Creía que su majestad estaba apurado por convertirse en rey!

─ ¿Eh? ─ El príncipe puso una mirada inocente, como si no supiese a que se refería ella ─ ¿Acaso Asuna está rechazando mi proposición?

Quiso maldecir y lanzar todo tipo de insulto que pugnaba por salir de su garganta, él la estaba acorralando y lo sabía, también era un plus agregado que no quería despegarse ni un poco de ella, quien nunca había tenido una enorme interacción con el sexo opuesto y estaba tan alterada ante el calor corporal que llegaba a sentir de él, que no podía pensar con claridad.

─ N-no. Yo haré mi mejor esfuerzo ─ él comenzó a reír ligeramente ante el tono derrotado que ella uso, al declarar eso. Por último, el azabache termino rodeando su cuerpo en un apretado abrazo que la tomó por sorpresa. No solo el abrazo en sí, sino la forma en la que se lo dio, él tenía las palmas de sus manos extendidas en su cintura baja, a la altura donde terminaba su cabello, casi en su trasero.

 _Que escandalosa forma de abrazarme_

Su sorpresa fue tan grande que ella no notó el momento en que él acerco su rostro a la oreja a su oreja, hasta que susurro en ella ─ Estaré esperando por nuestra boda, Asuna ─ el príncipe termino su frase con un ligero mordisco en el lóbulo de su oreja que termino por escandalizarla.

Su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar ante las acciones de él; su aliento cálido rozando su sensible piel más el mordisco había vuelto sus piernas gelatina, tuvo que aferrarse a algo para no caerse, lo que terminó siendo los anchos hombros de él, quien solo la abrazó más apretadamente a su cuerpo.

A su nublada mente acudieron las palabras que su ayudante de cama, Argo, siempre le decía:

 _ **Es fácil engañarla A-sama; es tan inocente y crédula que resulta adorable.**_

* * *

 **Hola a todas las personas que están leyendo esto; espero que les haya gustado este extraño OS que realice para Sumi por motivo de su cumpleaños! Me ha hecho feliz el conocer a alguien que adora el KiriAsu, tanto como yo estoy aprendiendo a hacerlo; gracias por tu bonita amistad.**

 ***En los libros de aristocracia que he leído, las personas solteras o comprometidas solo bailan una vez con una persona, hacerlo una segunda o tercera vez en el mismo evento/baile es como gritar a los cuatro vientos "Nosotros tenemos un romance". A menos claro que la persona con la que bailas repetidas veces sea tu prometido/a.**

 **Lamento no haberlo terminado el día correcto, pero al menos he terminado.**

 **Esta historia no tiene muchos pies ni cabeza pero es una contraparte de mi corta historia "Lo que anhelaba el príncipe" por si quieren pasarse a leerla.**

 **Besos**


End file.
